What Is Blue Trying to Do?
Encouragement is the 19th episode of Blue's Clues from season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Baby Bear Summary Steve & Blue teach the viewers some words of encouragement. Recap When trying to do something, it helps if you don't say that you can't do it and also if you get a little encouragement. So we help some of our friends to do some things they've been trying to do. We help Slippery to blow a big bubble. We help Baby Bear find her picture and we help Steve with a puzzle he's been working on. Trivia *Blue becomes a clue in this episode. This is the 1st time that happened. *This episode is actually called What is Blue Trying to Do? *Steve recalls the time he became a clue from Magenta Comes Over. *This marks the last time where a question is asked as the name of the episode. *This was the 13th episode to use the usual No It's a clue line from Adventures in Art. *The Mailtime Song footage was the same footage as "What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?" *This is the only episode where we see Slippery's mad face. *The original "Pawprint!" and "Clue!" praise was used in the brass instruments in this episode. *When Steve gets to Sidetable to get the Notebook, he uses his hair from Early Season 2. *This is the sixth time Steve finds out the viewer tells him that they found a clue after using his listening skills. The first was Mailbox's Birthday (before finding the 1st and 3rd clues), the second was Blue's Favorite Song (before finding the 3rd clue), the third was Blue Goes to the Beach (before finding the 2nd clue), the fourth was Pretend Time (before finding the 2nd clue), the fifth was Math (before finding the 2nd clue), the seventh was Anatomy (before finding the 1st clue), the eighth was Pool Party (before finding the 3rd clue), the ninth was Magenta Gets Glasses (before finding the 2nd clue) and the tenth was Adventure (before finding the 3rd clue). Joe also did this in Bedtime Business when Joe finds a toothbrush after the video letter and picks it up. Gallery Blue's Clues Season 2 Theme What Is Blue Trying To Do.gif Can't!_Can't!_Can't!.jpg MAIL!!_37.jpg 41816339_jpeg_preview_large.jpg Bears.png Finished Picture.PNG Pencil 01.png Blue clue.png Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:1998 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Book Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where A Clue Is Found Where Steve Or Joe Skidoo Back Home Category:Episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" Category:Episodes With The "No It's A Clue" Line Voiced By Kathryn Avery Category:Episodes Where Steve/Joe tells the viewer if they found a clue after using his listening skills Category:Episodes with Thinking Chair Slow Drumbeat music Category:Blue's Clues before It Jumped the Shark